Tinking of You
by FerSweet
Summary: Após ser atingido por um jutsu desconhecido Sasuke começa a ler os pensamentos das mulheres. Conseqüentemente acaba descobrindo coisas que preferia não saber, porém que o fizeram a perceber o que realmente importava na vida. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking Of You.**

**Autora: **Feeh-chan.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens contidos nessa história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy it :D

**1. Obstinação.**

_Ato de obstinar-se (resistir, não ceder, teimar, persistir)._

- Você deveria ser menos grosso. - Falava a _médica nin_ nervosa com seu companheiro de time, quem era ele? É claro o famoso Uchiha Sasuke. Os dois devidamente com suas vestes ANBU.

Estava estressada, ou melhor quando não ficava estressada quando saia sozinha em missão com ele? Pelo menos com o Naruto junto, eles conversavam mais, era um ambiente mais agradável de ficar, porém com o Uchiha, parecia que ele sentia prazer em deixa-la falando sozinha, ou irrita-la quando responde alguma pergunta de modo grosseiro.

Sim, ela já deveria estar acostumada com isso, afinal sempre foi assim desde da época que eram genins, é o jeito dele. Sempre silencioso, cauteloso, e grosso. Porém naquela época ele tinha uma desculpa, afinal a infância dele não foi lá a das melhores, perder os pais cedo e tals, aos olhos de muitas pessoas ele não passava de uma criança frustrada e vingativa. O que não era mentira a certo ponto.

Agora as coisas mudaram. O que custava ele se esforçar um pouco para ser mais amoroso com ela. Afinal ele não era mais uma criancinha, já estava com dezoito anos nas costas.

Ta, ela não podia negar que ele melhorou muito desde aquela época até hoje, era bem mais amigável, e até sociável às vezes, mas é claro apenas quando ele queria. O que não era o caso agora.

- Você sempre é assim frio e grosso comigo, custa muito responder descentemente uma pergunta? - Olhou para ele ainda pulando ágil e cauteloso pelas árvores, esperando uma resposta. Ficando totalmente distraída, o que não era aconselhável no território que estavam.

O moreno olhou-a de esguelha, sabia que a sua companheira estava irritada, talvez fosse melhor não prolongar a discussão, sem motivo ao seu ver. Podia simplesmente ignora-la como estava fazendo até agora, ou falar com ela "direito" e acabar isso tudo. Não estava muito a fim de chegar em casa com um olho roxo.

Em coisa de segundos ouviu um ruído de galhos se quebrando, sem delongas ativou o sharingan, o que alertou a kunoishi ao seu lado. Pararam em um galho com um solavanco.

O silêncio predominava o local. Os dois como sempre muito cautelosos observando a sua volta.

O Uchiha usou sua linhagem para vasculhar o local, a procura de um inimigo, enquanto Sakura ficava na espequitativa esperando por qualquer ataque.

A Haruno ouviu um barulho as suas costas e rapidamente virou-se. Não encontrou nada. Passou seus orbes verdes pelo local a procura de algum indício de que alguém estivera ali, e novamente não encontrou nada. Voltou o olhar para o Uchiha. Este desativou sua linhagem.

- Eles estão por perto, teremos que ser cautelosos. - Levou o olhar até os verdes da kunoishi - Para isso você precisa se concentrar e parar de falar um pouco. - Terminou com um sorriso discreto, sabia que isso deixaria a Haruno mais irritada ainda.

A menina apenas bufou de raiva, e voltou a pular as árvores sem esperar por ele.

- Sakura, esp - não conseguiu ouvir o término da frase, apenas sentiu-se ser jogada para o lado, batendo as costas no tronco de uma árvore. Rapidamente levou os olhos a sua frente, sem se importar em procurar algum ferimento nela mesma. Em questão de poucos segundos não foi atingida por um jutsu inimigo, se não fosse pelo Uchiha ter entrado na frente, e levado o impacto. Porém não aconteceu nada com ele, nenhum dano físico, aos olhos dela naquele momento.

Sasuke sem se importar com o "jutsu" que recebera, desembainhou sua kusanagi e avançou sobre o shinobi a sua frente, o acertando e deixando-o desacordado. Deixou ele deitado em um tronco perto deles. Não o mataria pois poderia ser útil em alguma coisa no futuro. Agachou-se em frente à companheira de time.

- Está tud - Não terminou a pergunta e desmaiou aos pés da Haruno.

" _Ah Sasuke-kun, não acredito que aconteceu isso. Sakura sua burra, é tudo culpa sua que não parou de falar, e se desconcentrou, tudo por causa de uma birra, agora o Sasuke-kun esta inconsciente..."_

- Sakura? - Abriu os olhos lentamente, percebeu que estava com a cabeça apoiada em algo muito confortável, provavelmente no colo da Haruno. Apoiou as mãos no chão para pode levantar-se devagar, sentando-se encostado ao lado da Haruno.

Não estavam mais na árvore. Suas máscaras da Anbu estavam pousadas ao lado das pernas da menina.

"Nossa, se ele soubesse como fica bonito quando acaba de acordar"

Olhou assustado para a menina ao seu lado. Só podia ter entendido errado. Nunca Sakura falaria algo desses assim tão em evidência.

- Como disse? - Murmurou, ainda meio tonto, por ter acabado de acordar, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, em um gesto habitual.

-Am? Eu? Não falei nada. - Respondeu Sakura não entendendo nada, afinal não tinha dito nada. Pelo visto o tal "jutsu" estava começando a surtir efeitos. Resolveu então colocar sua função como médica do time em prática.- E então como você esta? Sentindo dor em algum lugar?

- Não. Estou bem - Respondeu de imediato, desviou o olhar dos olhos dela, pegando sua máscara no chão e colocando-a.

" _Sempre querendo fazer papel de machão. E nossa, já tinha esquecido de como ele fica sexy com essa máscara"._

Sasuke olhou abismado para ela, pela segunda vez em menos de dois minutos. Vendo que esta estava absorta em pensamentos, ignorou o ocorrido. Provavelmente ele estava ficando louco. Levantou-se.

- Vamos? - Perguntou olhando para ela.

" _Grosso, fica deitado horas no meu colo, deixando minha perna dormente e nem oferece ajuda para levantar"._

Involuntariamente estendeu o braço para ela, oferecendo a ajuda. Sakura pensou em morder a língua pelo que havia acabado de pensar. Sem delongas pegou sua máscara, e logo depois segurou o braço do moreno aceitando a ajuda.

" _Hm, agora ele é cavalheiro, realmente milagres acontecem"._

- Poderia guardar seus comentários para si mesma? - Falou irritado com ela. Oras, isso já era demais. Não que ligasse para o que ela pensasse ou deixasse de pensar dele. Com certeza não ligava, não estava nem ai. Mas ela nunca falou essas coisas abertamente, porque hoje ela resolvera? Apenas para irrita-lo é claro. Talvez por vingança do ocorrido de antes, realmente ele não entendia as mulheres. A menina o olhou-o surpresa.

-S-Sasuke-kun, eu não falei nada - Respondeu calma.

- A claro, então eu estou ouvindo vozes. - Falou sarcástico, arrumando sua kusangi na bainha de sua roupa.

Isso foi a gota d´água para a Haruno, oras, se ela pelo menos tivesse falado alguma coisa, tudo bem, mais não ela ficou absolutamente quieta depois de ter perguntado a ele se estava bem. Estourou.

- Olha, você só pode ter batido a cabeça enquanto desmaiou por isso esta falando coisa com coisa. Eu ofereci para examina-lo, mais não vou te forçar a nada, afinal você já esta bem crescidinho para ter uma babá.

"Não duvido nada, que tem uma daquelas vulgares contratadas como babá na cama"

- Sakura, você já esta irritando com esses comentários irônicos. - Falou entredentes com a menina, que novamente não entendeu o porque deste estar agindo assim. Agradeceu mentalmente por estarem já perto da Vila de Konoha, onde o levaria ao hospital e faria um exame mais detalhado. Concluiu que não adiantaria em nada discutir com ele, e resolveu entrar no joguinho.

- Ok, Ok, Sasuke-kun, **eu** estou errada. - Deu um sorriso forçado a ele. - Vamos continuar a missão agora?

Estava escurecendo, pelo visto seria uma noite agradável pelo frio que fazia. Passaram agilmente pelos portões de Konoha, e com passos rápidos seguiram para a sala da Hokage. Estavam exaustos, não porque a missão fora muito difícil, pelo contrário, não teve ação alguma, foi um total tédio, cansativa. Andavam lado a lado pelas vazias ruas da vila, todas as lojas estavam fechadas ou estavam fechando. Os dois silenciosos, absorto em pensamentos relacionados à missão que acabaram de concluir.

Não demorou muito e chegaram no prédio da Hokage, e não estava muito diferente do resto da vila. Apenas seus passos eram ecoados pelo vasto corredor até chegar a porta da sala da Godaime.

Sakura levantou o braço para bater na porta, porém foi interrompida com a mesma abrindo. E saindo de lá, Genma com a montanha habitual de papéis e livros. É, pelo visto nem todos estavam com vida boa. Pensou com uma gota a menina.

- Sakura-chan. - Cumprimentou-a, olhando-a por trás da montanha de papéis em sua mão. - Sasuke. - Com um leve aceno de cabeça, seguiu corredor adiante, virando em seguida sumindo de vista.

Os dois entraram na sala da Hokage, Tsunade-sama estava sentada em sua cadeira, olhando alguns relatórios. Apoiando-se pelos cotovelos. Sua habitual pose. Sua atenção foi desviada dos relatórios após perceber a presença dos dois.

- Hum, e então como foi a missão? - Perguntou sem delongas.

Os dois contaram o sucesso e como ocorreu a missão, inclusive do misterioso jutsu que Sasuke sofrera. Tsunade pensou por alguns instantes.

- Sasuke, vá indo ao hospital, para podermos fazer alguns exames. Daqui a pouco estarei lá.

- Mais, eu esto - Fora interrompido.

- Não discuta. - E deu um forte murro na mesa, a qual quebrou. Sem nem questionar, saiu da sala da hokage. Sendo seguido por Sakura.

Chegaram no hospital. Andaram lado a lado, seguindo até a sala onde Sakura começaria a fazer os exames.

"Aquela Haruno é uma vadia mesmo, fica toda boba só porque esta perto do Uchiha"

O moreno virou seu rosto em direção de onde ouvira a voz, esta era uma enfermeira do hospital, tinha cabelos loiros, e olhos verdes, no seu crachá tinha escrito o nome "Sasame".

A loira após perceber que o Uchiha a olhava, mostrou um sorriso provocante.

" _Ele está olhando". _

Logo o moreno virou o rosto, estava meio aturdido, estavam acontecendo coisas estranhas ultimamente.

- Tire a camisa, por favor. - Mandou a _médica nin_ de olhos verdes.

Sem questionar, o moreno levou as mãos à barra do colete que usava e o tirou, colocando-o ao seu lado na maca que estava sentado. Ficou apenas com uma camisa preta a qual tinha o símbolo do clã Uchiha pequeno nas mangas.

" _Será que ele vai me fazer mandar de novo tirar a CAMISA, e não só o colete, realmente Sasuke está ficando meio lesado ultimamente"_

Após ouvir isso, instintivamente levou as mãos à barra da camisa e a tirou. Estava ficando nervoso. Afinal o que eram aqueles comentários nem um pouco gentis a sua pessoa? Principalmente de Sakura. Isso realmente era muito irritante. Acho que agora ele finalmente podia entender quando seu amigo Shikamaru sempre reclamava de como as mulheres são problemáticas. Não as entendias certas vezes. O que era o caso agora com Sakura.

"_Oh, kami, não deveria ter pedido isso. Bem que dizem, que lugar de mulher é no tanquinho, oh Sakura pare de pensar merda, você esta aqui a trabalho, imagine o que o Sasuke-kun iria pensar de mim se ouvisse isso? Ah, pensando bem ele nem é grandes coisas mesmo, ta preciso admitir, ele é sim...Kami sama estou parecendo um louca". _

Percebeu que sua amiga ficou com o rosto totalmente vermelho. Fazendo caras e bocas diferentes e confusas. Involuntariamente sorriu de canto, ao ver onde esta olhava, e por saber - não sabia como - o que ela pensara da visão que tinha.

Sakura se aproximou do moreno com um _chackra _verde em suas mãos e as colocou no torso dele. ¹

- Se sentir alguma dor, por mínima que for, me avise. - Informou, e começou a deslizar a mão por toda pele exposta.

Sasuke estava gostando e muito da sensação de ser "alisado" por Sakura, mesmo que seja de uma forma profissional, dava para tirar uma casquinha. Irritou-se com o rumo dos seus pensamentos. Colocou seus braços para trás apoiando-se na maca.

- Bom, como eu previa. - Tirou a mão do moreno. E afastou-se um pouco. - Nenhum dano interno também.

A médica se afastou dele, foi andando calmamente até um armário no canto da sala onde estavam, e começou a mexer em alguns remédios. Ela parecia meio seca com ele em seu modo de falar e agir. Se for para analisar, desde que ele voltara para a vila após cumprir sua vingança, ela nunca mais fora à mesma em relação a ele, não demonstrava sequer algum sentimento a mais por ele, como tinha em sua infância.

Talvez aquele amor todo que ela sentia, não passasse de uma apaixonite de criança, aquele simples gostar de um menino. A relação dos dois não passava de amizade. Sakura, não tinha mais aquele pudor ao falar com ele, expressava suas opiniões normalmente assim como sempre fez com Naruto, mais ele como sempre precisava ser o "chato" da história, sempre o mais quieto, não mudara muito em sua personalidade, porém tentava ser bem mais sociável.

O seu fã-clube? Bom, não podia negar que ele "pegava" as melhorzinhas, apenas distração de sua parte. E depois ficava agüentado Sakura falar em seus ouvidos comentários do tipo "Não acredito que você pegou aquela baranga" ou "Nossa Sasuke, você esta decaindo ultimamente", sempre ignorava sabia que ela adorava falar essas coisas para irrita-lo. Porém Sakura havia crescido, amadurecido tanto mentalmente como fisicamente.

Observou o uniforme preto justo ANBU que ela usava, estava sem o colete, fazendo com que a blusa marque sinuosamente suas delicadas curvas. As nádegas arredondadas, as volumosas, porém perfeitas coxas.

" O que será que ele esta olhando?"

Após esse _comentário_, desviou rapidamente seus orbes subindo ao rosto alvo da mulher que o fitava curiosa. Ele só podia estar ficando louco, estava secando quase descaradamente Sakura Haruno. A sua companheira de time. A irritante. Realmente mais um motivo para achar que aquele jutsu surtira mais efeitos que o esperado.

Levantou os olhos novamente encarando a mulher a sua frente. Ela havia se distraído novamente com alguns papéis, estava encostada no armário dos remédios com a prancheta na mão.

Sem conseguir se segurar seus olhos firmaram-se no colo dela, com uma pequena área descoberta. A pele alva branquinha como porcelana. Como seria a textura daquela pele? Ficou tentado a descobrir. Desceu um pouco mais os olhos encontrando os fartos porém perfeitos seios arredondados, a blusa preta justa que usava apertava eles, os "empinando", realmente muito tentador.

"_Omg, ele está me secando. Mais é um tarado mesmo."_

Fora pegado no flagra. Seu sangue começou a ferver, estava ficando quente, sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Estava corado, muito corado. Tudo bem, que não era a primeira vez que dava umas secadas em Sakura, afinal era um homem, mais até onde ele sabia era mais discreto. E até hoje nunca fora pego, pelo menos era o que achava.

Sakura estava com os olhos inexpressivos, não sabia se ela ficara com raiva do ocorrido. Seu semblante não demonstrava nada. Realmente isso era muito constrangedor.

Vendo a Haruno se afastar um pouco, colocou os pés no chão ficando em pé, andou vagarosamente até Sakura, colocou as mãos nos ombros da médica.

"Kami, o que ele pretende?"

- Desculpa Sakura. - Falou em um tom sério, e meio envergonhado?

- h-hai. "Desculpa? Realmente ele só pode estar ficando louco."

Sasuke sentiu-se um idiota, após ouvir isso, não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que estava fazendo papel de idiota frente à médica. Pensou em falar algo para reverter à situação. Afinal para que ele foi lá pedir desculpas? Não era pecado olhar propriedade alheia de vez em quando. Ta, era uma tremenda falta de respeito com ELA, Haruno Sakura, sendo a sua amiga, companheira de time. Nunca admitiria isso, mais precisava se redimir.

- E então, descobriu alguma coisa? - Perguntou alguém entrando pela porta.

"Ops, acho que cheguei em má hora"

- Não, pode entrar. - Respondeu Sasuke, tirando as mãos dos ombros de Sakura. Tsunade não poderia ter aparecido em hora melhor. E isso não foi ironia.

Ambas as médicas olharam atônitas para ele. Afinal ele estava falando sozinho ou o que? Percebendo olhares curiosos para si.

- Que? - Perguntou com desdém.

- Não, nada. - Apressou-se Tsunade.

"_Deve ser efeito desse tal jutsu."_

- Sakura já o examinou? - Ela assentiu. - Algum dano interno?

- Não. - Respondeu prontamente.

- Humm. - Levou o olhar para o moreno que estava novamente sentado na maca, percebeu que este estava sem camisa.

"_Ah, se eu fosse um pouco mais novo, agarrava, Sakura, minha pupila está na hora de você mexer uns pauzinhos e pegar esse menino logo"._

Depois de ouvir isso, o Uchiha rapidamente pegou sua camisa e a colocou. "velha tarada"

- Sakura, por favor chame Kakashi? - Pediu Tsunade virando-se para a ex-pupila.

"_Essa velha vai me assediar_". Pensou Sasuke.

- Hai. - Sakura coloca a prancheta que estava lendo em cima de uma mezinha e sai da sala a procura do ex sensei. Tsunade se aproximou do moreno.

- Como foi exatamente quando você foi pego nesse jutsu?

Sasuke contou a ela.

- Hum, quando você acordou sentiu alguma coisa estranha? Alguma coisa fora do normal?

Hesitou por um momento, não sabia se falaria besteira, se contasse que estava ouvindo coisas desde que recebera o jutsu.

- Eu... Acho que estou ouvindo coisas. - Murmurou meio incerto.

" Você esta me ouvindo?"

Arregalou os olhos para a hokage, percebendo que ela nem se quer tinha movimentado a boca. Só podia estar ficando louco.

- Hai. - assentiu.

- Hum, como eu imaginava... - Tsunade parecia pensativa. Seguiu até a janela da sala em que estavam, olhando pelo vidro a silenciosa vila de Konoha. Já estava escuro.

- Mais é claro. - Afirmou convicta a mulher. - É um jutsu de ler mentes. De algum jeito esse tal ninja te transferiu ele.

- Ler mentes? Como o jutsu dos Yamanaka?

- é, basicamente, a diferença é que esse é menos eficaz.

- Como assim?

- Você percebeu que só conseguiu ouvir pensamentos de mulheres até agora não?

O moreno parou para pensar um pouco, e era verdade naquela hora quando ele e Sakura estavam entrando na sala da Hokage, não ouvira nada de Genma. E estava começando a esclarecer as coisas, como os comentários desnecessários de Sakura.

Assentiu.

- Pois bem - Murmurou a hokage um pouco pensativa. - Eu só presenciei um caso assim uma vez, há muito tempo atrás. - Virou-se de frente a ele. - E você está correndo grande perigo de vida Sasuke.

- Mas, o que pode acontecer?

- Apesar de ter suas vantagens, chega uma hora que sua mente não agüenta mais, e pode te levar a loucura.

- E como se desfaz esse jutsu?

- Bom, para isso depende unicamente de você. - Olhou para ele.

- de mim? - Perguntou desinteressado. Aquela ladainha estava enchendo a paciência já.

- Sim - Concordou. Voltou o seu olhar para ele. - E infelizmente eu não posso te ajudar com isso.

- Hn. - Ótimo, ela fala o milagre mais não conta o santo.

- Creio que você é inteligente o bastante para descobrir como resolve isso sozinho... - Hesitou por um momento. - Antes que seja tarde demais.

Ele ficou em silêncio aquele papo todo era irritante.

- Ah, tem mais uma coisa.

- O que?

- Acredito que as mulheres em geral de Konoha não ficariam muito satisfeitas de saber que tem um certo "Intruso" em suas mentes. Por tanto, olha lá para o que você vai usar esse novo "dom". - Pausou. - Espero não ter mais dor de cabeça por causa disso.

Não demorou muito e Kakashi chegou na sala, seguido por Sakura.

- Sakura, por hoje você pode ir descansar. - Falou a Godaime. - Creio que Sasuke não tem nada muito grave, só te peço para amanhã passar na casa dele cedo, apenas para confirmar.

- Hai. - Concordou. Pegou seu colete e vesti-o - Sayonara. - Saiu, deixando-os a sós.

- Yo - Cumprimentou Kakashi após entrar na sala.

- Ah, Kakashi, que bom que veio. - Começou Tsunade. - Venha, preciso conversar com você. - Seguiu até a porta da sala. Antes de sair. Virou-se.

- Sasuke, creio que você pode ir para casa, pelo que vi não aconteceu nada. Provavelmente foi algum tipo de enganação, apenas para assustar o oponente. - Abriu a porta. - O que pode dar certo com certos ninjas. Que não é o seu caso ou o da Sakura. Qualquer coisa, me procure. - Saiu da sala, deixando-o sozinho. Porém ele conseguiu ouvir um ultimo pensamento.

"_Saia da minha mente Uchiha Sasuke..." _

Realmente assustador. Jogou-se na cama, cansado.

**CONTINUA**

Ei gente, td bem?

_Vou começar a postar essa fanfic aqui, tenho alguns caps. Prontos já, então não vou demorar a atualizar :D_

_E então, o que acharam?_

_Kiss :*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thinking Of You.**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens contidos nessa história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

**2. Sentimentos**.

_O conjunto de qualidades morais que constituem a honra, a nobreza de alma, a elevação do caráter, etc. _

Destrancou a porta de sua casa, entrou, e fechou-a por trás de si. Tateou a parede ao lado da porta a procura do interruptor que acenderia a luz. Depois de muito sacrifício para uma coisa como esta, encontrou-o, acendeu a luz.

Depois que ela começou a morar sozinha, usava sua casa como dormitório. Só ia para casa, para tomar banho e dormir praticamente. Nem nos finais de semana não tinha mais folga. Sempre missão, hospital. Já fazia parte do seu cotidiano de vida. Estava com saudades de sua vida social. Queria sair a noite a uma boate talvez, para desestreçar um pouco, esquecer os problemas, Porém sempre que chegava com essa idéia em casa. Desanimava rapidamente após o banho quentinho. E era confirmada sua desistência após ver sua cama quentinha e aconchegante, esperando para ser usada. Ou seja, fazia muito tempo que ela não saia para alguma festa, boate que seja.

Passou pelo corredor da casa, chegando ao seu quarto. Era simples, porém muito aconchegante. Simplesmente perfeito. Tirou as sandálias chutando-as para um canto qualquer do quarto. Seguiu até o banheiro. Tomou um banho relaxante. Perfeito após terminar uma missão como aquela.

A noite estava fria, optou por colocar um pijama de mangas compridas azul claro com lacinhos brancos enfeitando-o. Deitou em sua cama, embaixo das cobertas e pensou sobre o seu dia.

"_Sasuke-kun estava diferente hoje. Realmente aquele jutsu deve ter sido alguma coisa importante, amanhã cedo irei na casa dele ver se precisa de algo."_

Seus pensamentos tomaram rumo ao acontecido no hospital. Não pode segurar um riso, ao lembrar da cara que ele fez quando fora pego no flagra. Ela sabia que ele dez em quando tinha umas decaídas, e olhava certas partes. Porém ele disfarçava mais das outras vezes.

Era estranho pensar de como é a vida. Quando eram pequenos ela faria tudo por ele, para ser notada por ele. Hoje em dia não. Ainda tinha suas duvidas se realmente gostava dele quando menor.

Claro, não podia negar que ele era muito atraente.

"_Ate´demais"_

Às vezes ficava meio irritada quando ele e Naruto conversavam sobre as meninas que "pegavam" em Konoha, quando saiam em missão, em geral. Não sabia porque ao certo. Talvez não gostasse de saber que outras mulheres já o beijaram e ela não. Sabe beijo mesmo. Às vezes tinha curiosidade para saber qual era o sabor daqueles lábios.

" _Uau, o Sasuke-kun? Nossa, você não sabe o que esta perdendo ele beija S U P E R bem! Tem um jeito dominador, sexy. Ui, até esquento quando lembro." _

Há esta era a definição de uma fã doida de Sasuke após beijar ele. Realmente Sakura ficara com muita curiosidade para comprovar isso, porém tinha medo que por um mero beijo, sem valor, esfriasse a amizade deles.

E tinha um outro problema que era o pior, tinha medo de gostar do beijo, o que provavelmente aconteceria, e aquele sentimento aprisionado lá no fundo do seu coração, se é que tinha, voltasse a tona. Agora já eram jovens, é bem pior do que meras criancinhas. Sofreria muito mais de amor por ele hoje em dia. Não agüentaria ouvir ele falando de outras mulheres. Tinha superado isso, e hoje estava muito bem. Não precisava dele para nada. Muito menos um beijo dele. Era o que ela acreditava, ou pensava que acreditava.

"Argh, não acredito, eu preciso parar de pensar nessas coisas"

"_Eu não amo mais ele. Apenas amizade Sakura."_

Resolveu pensar em outras coisas para ver se conseguia dormir um pouco.

" _Será que eu devia acordar ele?"_

Sentou-se na cama de repente, a menina a sua frente deu um pulo, desiquilibrando-se caindo no chão sentada, com a mão no coração que parecia querer sair de seu peito pela garganta, de tão rápido que batia.

Olhou para frente, fitando a menina sentada no chão, os cabelos rosados estavam presos em um rabo alto de cavalo, deixando algumas mechas soltas. Seu rosto tinha um semblante assustado.

- Sakura? - Perguntou em uma voz baixa, apenas para uma confirmação.

- O-oi - Respondeu em um murmúrio, a voz assustada.

Levantou-se de supetão da cama, após a confirmação de que era realmente Sakura ali. Ficou em pé ao lado da cama, andou até onde a menina estava erguendo a mão. Essa aceitou segurando seu braço, como apoio para levantar-se.

- Uau Sasuke, belo reflexo. - Falou a menina animada, enquanto procurava algo na geladeira do rapaz. - Quase morri de susto.

- Humpf. Ninguém mandou ser enxerida e entrar na casa dos outros sem bater. - Claro, ele não poderia perder a oportunidade de irrita-la. Não precisava olhar para ele, para saber que estava com aquele sorrisinho irritantemente sexy no rosto.

Fechou os olhos, e suspirou fundo.

"_Não brigue com ele hoje, não estrague seu dia por culpa desse tarado necessitado... E mal agradecido por sinal, argh, só vim aqui porque fui obrigada"_

Sasuke olhou intrigado para ela. Tarado? Necessitado? Oras, isso realmente o incomodou. Nunca imaginaria que Sakura um dia sequer pensaria isso a respeito dele.

Resolveu brincar um pouquinho. O que será que Sakura pensa a respeito dele em um...beijo? Ou coisas a mais...? Uma idéia tentadora. Muito tentadora.

- Sasuke-kun? Tudo bem com você? - Perguntou a menina olhando para ele. Com um sorriso no rosto.

Sasuke achou cômico, o jeito como ela conseguia ser extremamente falsa com ele. Nos pensamentos o escraxava e depois falava com ele com essa voz, e esse sorriso irritante no rosto.

- hai. - Respondeu meio desconcertado, mal sabia Sakura o que ele estava pensando.

Quer dizer isso pelo menos era o que ele achava, afinal ninguém sabia que ele pode saber o que uma mulher esta pensando...Hum deixemos isso à parte.

" _Hum, preciso ir conversar com a Ten-chan, deve estar arrasada pelo término do namoro."_ Sakura estava distraída sentada em uma cadeira comendo uma torrada, fixando o olhar em um lugar qualquer.

- Preciso me arrumar – Levantou-se de supetão o moreno.

" _Arrumar? Para o que será?"_

- Tenho uma missão daqui a pouco. – Informou ele. A menina olhou-o meio não entendendo nada, afinal não tinha perguntado nada, ignorou e murmurou um "tudo bem" concordando com ele.

Sasuke saiu da cozinha, e seguiu rapidamente até seu quarto. Abriu o armário, e tirou de lá seu uniforme, ele era preto com o colete acinzentado. O símbolo do clã Uchiha era visível na manga esquerda da blusa. Pegou sua kusanagi e amarrou-a na cintura. Pegou sua máscara e saiu do quarto.

- Sasuke-kun não vai tomar café? – Perguntou Sakura, saindo da cozinha.

- Nunca tomo. – Passou por ela, indo em direção a porta da sala.

"_Idiota, me queimei na panela quente fazendo o café, e ele faz esse pouco caso, tudo bem, não faço mais."_

- Espera, eu vou com você, foi ficar lá no hospital que é caminho. – Informou Sakura se apressando para sair com ele.

Pulavam agilmente pelas árvores, um ao lado do outro. O silêncio era evidente.

- Você e TenTen terminaram? – Perguntou Sasuke, mesmo ele sendo totalmente anti-social e não se importar com a vida amorosa dos outros, queria saber se podia dar uma força ao amigo, pois era fato que este mesmo nunca iria se dar por vencido, para pedir algo.

- Sim. – Respondeu o Neji, sem desviar os olhos do caminho por onde passavam. – Ela falou que eu não a entendia, e não fazia nada para agrada-la.

E realmente ele não fazia, amava TenTen isso era certo, porém não demonstrava de nenhum jeito, acreditava que ela soubesse.

- E acha que eu não gosto dela. – Continuou. Olhou de esguelha para Sasuke que estava pensativo ao seu lado, olhando fixamente para algum local. – Como você soube? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Ah. – Ops, pequeno descuido, é provável que isso seria um segredinho entre Sakura e ela. – Lee me contou. – Não sabia se a desculpa iria colar, porém era bem provável que Lee saberia da briga do casal, afinal era bem amigo deles.

- Hn. – Concordou. – Não consigo entende-la, de uma hora para outra fica nervosa e começa gritar comigo. – Voltou o olhar para frente.

Sasuke de imediato lembrou-se de sua companheira de time, mesmo os dois não tendo nenhum relacionamento mais sério, ela o tratava da mesma forma. As mulheres são realmente confusas. Ouviu um ruído, rapidamente olhou para Neji que estacou em um galho, e Sasuke ao seu lado.

- Byakugan. – Com seu doujutsu o Hyuuga procurou algum inimigo por perto. – Estão perto. – Os dois se colocaram em posição de combate.

Não demorou e apareceu quatro ninjas, todos da vila da Chuva como dissera anteriormente.

Diferentemente do clima de luta da floresta onde os dois Anbus estavam, a vila de Konoha estava tranqüila, quase na hora do almoço, algumas pessoas eram vistas andando de um lado ao outro. Crianças voltavam para sua casa provavelmente com fome. Sobre o para-peito de uma das janelas do hospital, pode avistar a kunoishi de cabelos rosados apoiada, pensativa.

- Sakura san, os relatórios que me pediu. – Falou uma enfermeira, Sasame, entrando na sala.

- Ah sim. – Andou até a menina e pegou os papéis de suas mãos. – Obrigada.

- Hum, Mochiko san passou aqui te procurando. – Falou a enfermeira respeitosamente com sua chefa. – Falou que vem te buscar depois do expediente. – E se retirou da sala.

Hatari Mochiko, era um amigo de Sakura. Um shinobi habilidoso estava passando um tempo em Konoha como guia dos gennins de sua vila, no exame Chunnin, que estava perto de acontecer. Desde o dia em que Sakura fora à encarregada por Tsunade de mostrar a vila para Mochiko, os dois convivem em perfeita harmonia. Amigos para Sakura, porém Mochiko parecia querer algo mais algumas horas, sempre dispensando de um modo simpático por Sakura, onde arranjava desculpas esfarrapadas.

Mochiko era bem bonito, alto, um porte atlético atraente. Os olhos azuis constatavam com a pele clara e os cabelos castanhos escuros, quase pretos. Muito educado e simpático, foi alvo de paixões por meninas de Konoha, ou fantasias sexuais por outras.

Estava em duvida se sairia com ele, sabia que provavelmente ele ia querer dar o primeiro passo, apesar de estar precisando urgentemente de sair, ser um pouco mais social, não queria se envolver com ninguém. Tinha medo de se apaixonar seriamente.

- Quer saber, eu vou sair com ele SIM! – Falou determinada, realmente as mulheres são muito estranhas.

Mais um cap. (:

Bom, eu realmente queria continuar essa fic, porém tem quase ninguém lendo né? :/

Isso desanima...

Quem ler, por favor manda um review, um UP não vai matar ninguém né? XD

Eu preciso saber se ela está boa, o que vcs estão achando, em geral...

Talvez eu atualizo essa semana ainda, vamos ver...

bjs


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Negativo ou positivo?**

- Prontinho. Não foi nada grave, loguinho você estará novinha em folha. Apenas tome cuidado para não se machucar novamente. – Falou sorridente Sakura a menininha a sua frente sentada na maca.

- Arigatou Sakura-chan. – Respondeu sorridente a outra. – Vou tomar cuidado. – Saiu correndo da sala, deixando a rosada com uma gota.

Foi para varandinha de sua sala olhar o movimento na vila, sentiu um chakra bem conhecido se aproximar, apoiou-se na parede.

- Sakura-chan. – Cumprimentou Mochiko, com uma voz simpática.

- Oi, Mochiko-kun. – Sorriu.

Mochiko andou até ela e parou apoiado na grade da varanda.

- Não sei se te deram o recado. – Começou em uma voz baixa. – Mais, você gostaria de ir no festival de hoje comigo?

- Me avisaram sim. E... – Olhou para ele. – aceito sim. Pode passar ás oito em minha casa.

Terminou de guardar os seus materiais de medicina, tirou seu jaleco, pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo extenso corredor, onde seu destino era o hall de entrada do hospital.

- Sasame, vou sair mais cedo hoje pois tenho um compromisso. – Falou a rosada para a secretária, colocou seu crachá no devido lugar. – Qualquer urgência, me ligue. – Concluiu, e saiu do local.

Já era noite, uma bela noite por sinal, a lua cheia iluminava praticamente toda a vila. O festival estava bem animado, muitas pessoas na rua.

Em sua casa, Sakura via-se frente ao grande espelho. Estava usando um vestido até um pouco acima dos joelhos verde, o qual combinava com seus olhos, nos pés uma sandália preta. A maquiagem leve, um sombra verde, brilho labial, por fim os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, deixando alguns fios caídos emoldurando o rosto angelical.

- Acho que está bom agora. – Falou para si mesma, se olhando no espelho.

A campainha tocou, pegou sua bolsa e foi abrir a porta, encontrando Mochiko. Ele estava usando um camisa social preta, e uma calça da mesma cor. Muito elegante e bonito como ela.

- Boa noite. – Falou com um sorriso.

- Boa Noite. – Respondeu ele, em um tom bem educado. – Você esta linda. – Falou, ao se deliciar com a visão dela a sua frente. A mesma corou um pouco e agradeceu.

Sakura trancou a porta e seguiu ao lado de Mochiko pelas ruas da vila. O clima era romântico com a lua iluminando o caminho. Foram andando para a entrada da vila, se afastando um pouco da muvuca que estava o centro devido ao festival.

- Hum, e então, como está o treinamento do seu time? – Perguntou Sakura, em uma tentativa de puxar assunto.

"_Ah, sua burra, isso é um encontro romântico, pergunte sobre ele."_

Machiko soltou um riso, achando graça de Sakura e respondeu.

- Eles estão indo bem sim, tenho boas expectativas. – Falou calmo. – Mas não estamos aqui para falar sobre isso, me fala um pouco sobre você.

Sentaram-se em uma banquinho na entrada da vila.

A floresta estava bem escura, os dois ninjas estavam com o doujutsu ativado para ajudar na locomoção. Pulavam entre as árvores rapidamente, e cuidadosamente. Já estavam nas fronteiras de Konoha, não estavam em seu melhor estado, o chakra quase nulo, devido ao uso excessivo em diversas batalhas anteriores. Voltando para a vila, a missão concluída, e o pergaminho secreto em mãos.

Neji que estava um pouco a frente levantou a mão e fez um sinal. Os dois pararam em uma árvore. E esperaram em posição de ataque.

Não demorou muito e apareceram outros ninjas, provavelmente querendo o pergaminho que era de sua posse.

Eram dois ninjas, porém lutavam bem. Uma mulher e um homem.

Sasuke estava em frente a um deles, os dois estavam se encarando, ambos com suas devidas armas em mão. O ninja a sua frente era a mulher, o corpo bonito, e um rosto bem bonito também, de uma beleza diferente. Não gostava de lutar contra mulheres, ou pelo menos não gostava de mata-las.

A mulher observou o moreno a sua frente, que usava uma roupa toda preta um pouco suja devido às lutas anteriores, e a máscara Anbu o qual deixava os olhos vermelhos visíveis.

A kunoishi pulou velozmente contra ele, o fazendo desviar em um pulo para o galho detrás.

"Ele é muito rápido"

Continuou avançando, travando um luta com ele bem mais afastado de Neji e seu companheiro.

Chegaram em uma esplanada, estavam bem perto da vila, onde podiam ouvir alguns ruídos da festa que acontecia no local.

- Hum, pelo visto esta tendo festa nessa sua vila inutil... – Comentou a mulher parada a sua frente, falando pela primeira vez desde que começara a luta desviando um pouco o olhar de seu alvo. – Então, vamos terminar logo com isso. – Olhou para ele novamente.- Se me entregar o pergaminho eu vou embora e te deixo vivo. – Falou em uma voz fina, poérem firme.- Caso contrário, que fique registrado que você morreu em frente a sua vila, pelas mãos de Kim Hatumi.

Sasuke soltou um sorriso sinico e ficou em silêncio ignorando o blefe de seu adversário.

Estavam sentados conversando sobre assuntos diversos, Mochiko era bem legal e animado, e fora que deixava a auto estima de Sakura nos céus devido aos elogios constantes. Pararam de falar por um tempo, ficaram se olhando.

Sakura percebeu a aproximação repentina de Mochiko, sabia qual era a sua intenção, e resolveu deixar rolar.

"_Já estou meio encalhada mesmo"._

Sentiu os lábios dele encostando aos seus, de inicio apenas um leve roçar, um simples selinho. Mochiko pediu passagem a qual foi concebida pela rosada, iniciando assim um beijo mais profundo. Deixou-se levar pelo momento e aproveitou o máximo possível.

De repente Sakura sentiu um chakra conhecido perto da vila, ou melhor muito conhecido por ela, afastou-se rapidamente de Mochiko, ao perceber de quem era. Olhou para a entrada da vila, procurando por algo.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lembrou que ele e Neji haviam saído em missão mais cedo, não queria que ele a visse aos beijos com um cara, não que devesse satisfação a ele. Apenas não queria.

Mochiko olhou-a intrigado.

- O que foi? – Perguntou seguindo o olhar dela não encontrando nada.

Sakura olhou novamente para ele.

-Não, nada. – Sussurrou.

Mochiko se aproximou novamente, retornando o beijo. Sakura tentava localizar o chakra de Sasuke e percebeu que este estava cada vez menor. Como se...

"_...ele está em perigo."_

Levantou-se rapidamente, se separando novamente, o que deixou o médico intrigado a olhando, saiu pelos portões da vila, sendo seguida por Mochiko.

Estavam lutando há algum tempo, Sasuke se encontrava ofegante e muito cansado, diferentemente do que pensava, Kim era uma adversária muito forte, seu chakra estava praticamente nulo, era inútil continuar aquela luta, a qual nenhum dos dois iriam por vencer, o certo seria fugir para a vila, porém seu orgulho não permitia isso.

Em um golpe rápido Kim, quebrou a mascara dele, revelando o rosto alvo. E o imobilizou contra o troco de uma árvore. Pegou a Kusanagi das mãos dele e jogou-a no chão.

" _Hum, ele é bem bonito, e luta muito bem"._

- Você é bem bonito. Apesar de ser meu inimigo... – Falou Kim, os olhos fixos, nos olhos escuros dele. – Acho que podemos deixar esse pergaminho de lado, e resolvermos as coisas de outro modo. – Ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Afastou-se com um sorrisinho malicioso. Pegou a mão dele e colocou-a em sua fina cintura. Passou os braços por trás da nuca de Sasuke e puxou-o contra si encostando os lábios. Sem pedir permissão adentrou com sua língua ávida na boca dele.

"_Huum, ele é muito gostoso"._

Sasuke sentiu as mãos dela passando pelo seu corpo. Estava acabado, sem chakra, todo dolorido, e fora que Kim era muito forte. Sua ultima chance era pegar Kim com a guarda baixa. Seguindo esse plano, correspondeu o beijo. Colocou a outra mão na nuca dela a puxando para mais perto.

Kim, ao perceber ser correspondida, soltou um sorriso contra os lábios dele e se afastou ofegante, para recuperar o ar.

- Hum, pelo visto fez a escolha certa eu... – Foi interrompida pela boca ávida dele.

Kim colocou a mão por dentro da blusa de Sasuke alisando seu abdômen. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele com muita força, fazendo sair sangue.

"_Argh, vagabunda"._ Pensou o moreno nervoso ao sentir a dor latejante em seu lábio.

Virou-a de costas e imprenssou-a contra a árvore, segurou seus braços a imobilizando de costas rente ao seu corpo.

A ninja adversária arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao sentir a respiração quente dele em sua nuca, se viu imobilizada. Seu corpo era forçado contra o dele, sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo, rente a situação. Os cabelos negros dele roçavam em seu rosto. Percebeu sua verdadeira intenção.

- Pena que você não vai estar viva para aproveitar o momento. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido e usou a sua ultima gota de chakra para fazer um chidori, porém foi interrompido com vozes em sua cabeça.

"_Uau, esse festival esta muito bom"_

"_Será que ele esta me vendo?"_

"_Hn, estou com sono, e o Neji ainda não chegou"_

"N-naruto-kun"

E vários outros, ficou muito tonto, abaixou o rosto em uma inútil tentativa de fazer sumir os pensamentos.

Kin se vendo solta dele, virou-se novamente de frente a ele, o viu olhando para baixo balançando levemente a cabeça. Pegou uma kunai e colocou-a rente a seu pescoço. Sasuke estava desnorteado, não conseguia fazer qualquer ação, os pensamentos em sua cabeça estavam embolados, onde ele não conseguia distinguir sequer uma palavra.

Kim encostou a arma afiada no pescoço do moreno, estava com raiva por ter sido rejeitada daquela maneira por ele. A deixou na vontade e depois parou, e ainda tentara mata-la.

Parou o movimento pela metade ao ouvir uma voz.

_AAAH, amei, amei o reviews, todos muito especiais, obrigadaa (:_

_Gente, o Brasil perdeu ;/ E sem nenhum gol do Kaká.._

_Bom, fazer o que né, que venha 2014! Uhuul!_

_Ta ai o terceiro cap. Espero que gostem ok? Me falem o que estão achando e tals, pf_

_É isso ai então, bjs bjs_


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Verdades.**

- Tire as patas dele. – Falou uma voz autoritária, alta, com classe, feminina.

Kim seguiu a voz e encontrou sua dona. Soltou Sasuke o qual caiu de joelhos no chão, com a cabeça abaixada.

- Haha, veio proteger o namoradinho. – Kim falou com desdém. – Estou curiosa para saber o que uma estúpida princesinha como você vai poder fazer contra mim. – Desdenhou, se referindo as vestes sociais de Sakura.

- Garanto que não vai gostar muito. – Falou Sakura, se colocando em posição de luta. Suas roupas atrapalhariam muito o seu rendimento na luta, porém não era isso que a faria desistir.

Pondo fim no pequeno diálogo, Kim fez uns selos com as mãos, e saltou para traz, ficando oculta pelas arvores. Uma densa neve apareceu, dificultando a visão de Sakura, a mesma concentrou-se para encontrar o chakra da adversária, uma grande habilidade sua era encontrar pessoas facilmente pelo chakra, onde poderia ataca-la de surpresa.

Andou alguns passos para frente calmamente concentrada, sabia que Kim estava procurando uma brecha para atacar, e não deixaria isso acontecer, pois a atacaria primeiro. Acumulou uma grande quantidade de chakra nas mãos, e socou uma arvore um pouco à frente, acertando Kim que estava atrás desta. A mesma voou para trás em grande velocidade, destruindo algumas arvores, mudando o relevo do local drasticamente. Parou com o impacto de seu corpo contra uma arvore a qual fez um grande buraco.

Estava acabada, morta provavelmente. Quando um "pow" e a mesma se transformou em um tronco.

"Kawamari, como fui pega por um jutsu tão simples como esse?" Sakura perguntou-se, assustada, e abalada pela incompetência. Sentiu uma ardência no calcanhar, olhou para o chão rapidamente, e viu que o mesmo estava preso por duas cordas praticamente invisíveis de chakra. Virou-se seguindo as cordas e encontrou a verdadeira Kim um pouco mais a frente, com um sorriso dissimulado no rosto.

- Hum, você é forte, nem imagino o que sobraria de mim, se você estivesse acertado aquele soco. – Revirou os olhos. – Mas...Agora é o seu fim. – Deu um passo para frente. – Pensando bem, não era de se esperar mais de alguém como você. – Fixou os olhos em Sakura. – Ah, antes de morrer devo te contar uma coisa, sobre o porque estou aqui.

Sakura sentia a ardência em seu tornozelo, porém prestou atenção no que a adversária falava.

- Há algumas semanas atrás, uma pessoa muito querida para mim, foi morta.

_Ele era uma pessoa muito importante para mim, desde o dia em que me salvara._

_Aquela fora a pior noite da minha vida. Os gritos de horror ecoavam em minha mente, como o pior dos pesadelos. Aquela guerra, o sangue, as mortes, não paravam, eu ali a pobre menina de apenas dez anos assistindo aquele filme de terror, o pior deles. _

_Minha família foi mutilada por ninjas. O motivo? O mesmo de sempre, a ganância do homem pelo poder, quem matasse mais ganharia. Como um jogo de comédia para eles, e um de terror para nós, as vitimas de suas ambições. _

_Sempre admirei muito os ninjas, achava-os extremamente excepcionais. Eu inocente como era, não conhecia as coisas monstruosas que os mesmos poderiam fazer. _

_O vilarejo em que eu e os meus pais morávamos foi atacado. Era uma noite chuvosa, feia, a pior noite da minha vida. _

_Não demorou muito e invadiram a minha casa, meu pai, rapidamente foi morto sem o menor pudor. Minha mãe me colocou para fora de casa, por uma pequena porta escondida que daria diretamente na floresta, onde os intrusos não estavam. Felizmente eu por ser pequena consegui fugir. Naquela época eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Simplesmente fugi, sai correndo floresta adentro. Obedecendo a minha mãe. Achava que era uma das brincadeiras que ela costumava fazer. Cheguei em um riacho, me escondi em um canto onde as pedras me escondiam. E fiquei ali esperando minha mãe chegar._

_Mas ela não chegou. Ela nunca voltou. Porque ela tinha sido morta, assim como o meu pai. Fiquei sozinha, me sustentei algumas semanas pela pena dos outros. Alguém que cedia um prato de comida para a pobre menininha perdida. _

_Certa vez, eu estava andando na rua sozinha, a procura de algum lugar para passar a noite. E um cara andava em minha direção._

_- o que uma menininha tão lindinha como você esta fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou, em uma voz maliciosa. Eu inocente não percebi isso._

_- Não tenho a onde ir. _

_- Oh, então esta perdida. – Fez uma pausa. Olhou para os lados, percebeu que estavam os dois sozinhos. – Venha, vou te mostrar uma coisa bem legal._

_Sorri, e inocentemente o segui. Talvez com a esperança de receber um prato de comida, afinal eu estava faminta. Ou quem sabe eu ganharia uma família. _

_Chegamos um uma rua sem saída pouco iluminada. Ele me puxou para o final da mesma. Chegamos e eu perguntei._

_- O que é bem legal?_

_- Calma, você vai gostar. – Ele segurou os meus pulsos gentilmente e me empurrou contra a parede. Infelizmente eu aos dez anos, já tinha um corpo bem desenvolvido, o qual chamava atenção de alguns tarados. O que era o caso. _

_Ele me imprensou na parede, e começou a me beijar. Claro naquela época eu nem sabia o que era aquilo. Então me deixava levar pelo o que estava sentindo. O que naquele momento era muito bom. _

_Porém as coisas começaram a mudar. Ele estava começando a me machucar, então eu gritei. Gritei com todas as minhas forças. Mas é claro ninguém me ouviu. E aconteceu naquela noite. Eu fui violentada. Sem o menor cuidado. Como sempre, eu sozinha no mundo, onde tudo de ruim aconteceu comigo. _

_O homem ao terminar o seu ato desprezível, me deixou lá no chão daquele corredor escuro sozinha, imunda. Não conseguia me mexer, agir, fazer nada._

_Até que o meu anjo da guarda apareceu. Ele me salvou, ele cuidou de mim. Foi a minha família. Shion era seu nome. O cara que me salvou. Ele me acolheu em sua casa, me deu do melhor que podia. Os anos foram se passando, eu sempre eternamente grata a ele. _

_Quando as coisas mudaram, ele começou a me tratar de modo diferente. Estava tendo desmaios constantes, estava começando a ter crises de loucura. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Um dia eu sentei com ele e perguntei. Ele apenas falou que fora atingido por um jutsu, mas logo ficaria bem. _

_Não foi o que aconteceu, a cada dia que passava ele ficava pior. Semana passada eu o segui em uma missão. _

_E ele encontrou vocês, ninjas de Konoha. Ele não estava bem eu sabia, pois não lutava como costumava ser. Apenas lançou um jutsu que não foi de nenhum efeito, e morreu com um misero golpe. Fugi, desesperada, amargada, por ter perdido a única pessoa que eu tinha, eu não pude o proteger. Então eu voltei. _

- Durante essa semana eu estive observando aquele que o matou. UCHIHA SASUKE. Encontrei aportunidades, para acabar com sua vida no decorrer da semana porém não consegui. – Ela olhou com uma cara raivosa para Sakura. – Então os meus planos mudaram. Como não posso o matar. Eu vou matar alguém importante para ele. Assim como ele matou quem era importante para mim. Vou faze-lo sentir o que eu senti. E hoje eu encontrei a pessoa perfeita. – Olhou-a com desgosto. – A famosa kunoishi Haruno Sakura, sei que vocês dois tem algo, por sorte, não precisei ir até você.

Sakura engoliu em seco. O que Kim queria dizer? Ela fora o alvo, desde o inicio?

- haha, engraçado, imaginei que se eu atacasse o seu queridinho perto da vila, alguém o iria vir ajudar.

- Mas poderia ter sido qualquer outra pessoa. – Sakura falou pela primeira vez, desde que fora presa.

- Poderia... – Kim desdenhou. – Mas não foi. – Sorriu satisfeita. – Eu sabia que seria você, afinal quando se ama, um sente quando o outro esta em perigo.

Sakura ficou sem fala, discretamente acumulava chakra em uma das mãos, enquanto Kim estava distraída.

- Então o meu plano deu certo. Até melhor do que o esperado. – Sorriu maliciosa. – Pena que você não chegou um pouquinho antes, para saber o que aconteceu entre eu e o seu namoradinho.

A rosada arregalou os olhos diante dessa insinuação, aquilo não podia ser verdade.

- M-mas como? – Perguntou incrédula. – Sasuke-kun, não é o seu alvo?

- Sim, ele é. Porém, nada me impede de aproveitar um pouco aquele corpo. – Fez uma pausa. – Quem sabe, depois que eu te matar, eu não posso consola-lo. – Passou as mãos pelo próprio corpo. – Tenho os dotes necessários para isso. E tenho certeza que ele vai querer o segundo round.

Sakura se sentiu enjoada com aquelas insinuações. Não podia acreditar que Sasuke fora capaz de fazer alguma coisa com aquela mulher. Ao perceber que o chakra que acumulava em suas mãos estava pronto. Mecheu-a em direção a Kim, porém antes que pudesse se movimentar sentiu um soco no rosto, o qual não pode se defender.

- Nunca me distraio. Desde o inicio eu vi você acumulando esse chakra. Inútil. – Sorriu convencida. – Bom, acho que chega de conversas, não tenho mas nada para falar com você.

Fez um selos rapidamente com a mão, a qual apareceu uma bola fogo. – MORRA! – Jogou-a contra Sakura.

A bola ao se chocar contra o corpo estourou. Fazendo sair muita fumaça, e um barulho razoável, mais inaudível para as pessoas da vila. Depois de um tempo a fumaça de dissipou, Kim deu passos confiantes em direção ao local da pequena explosão.

- Tsc tsc, você é muito idiota, se acha que vai me matar com esse jutsu ridículo. – Ouviu uma voz confiante. Olhou em direção a voz e encontrou Sakura. O rosto um pouco arranhado, porém a roupa impecável.

-M-mas c-como? – Perguntou confusa.

Sakura se aproximou, parou diante dela, cara a cara. Colocou a mão no ombro da adversária, e sussurrou.

- Nunca me subestime. – Encostou a mão com um chakra acumulado no pescoço de Kim, e a mesma caiu inconsciente no chão. Fitou a rosto da mulher caída no chão. – Afinal, Sasuke-kun não é meu namorado. - Riu de lado. Voltou a procura de Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. A linha torta do...Amor?**

_O que será esse sentimento mais forte por ele? Porque sinto um aperto no coração quando ele me trata mal? Afinal foi sempre assim, e não mudará, não agora. Não estou disposta a sofrer tudo novamente. E lutarei para que isso não aconteça._

Não demorou muito e chegou ao local do inicio de sua luta, passou os olhos pelo local a procura do amigo. Encontrou-o no chão. Correu até o mesmo, agachando-se ao seu lado.

- Sasuke. – Murmurou ao constatar a frieza de sua pele, estava mais pálido que o normal, o rosto com vários arranhões, e pequenos machucados. Precisa acorda-lo e mante-lo consciente para chegar a vila e trata-lo devidamente.

Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dele, colocou a franja para traz, pousando a mão na testa. Uma luz esverdeada apareceu em volta de sua mão.

" Irresponsável, ele sabe que não pode deixar o chakra esgotar assim".

Estava inserindo um pouco de seu próprio chakra para ele poder acordar. Ficaria fraco, porém iria ficar consciente.

Depois de um tempo, percebeu Sasuke abrindo devagar os olhos.

"Argh idiota, você podia ter morrido, calma Sakura, não brigue com ele agora, provavelmente não vai entender nada, lembre-se ele esta sonso inútil agora."

Os olhos verdes o encaravam com uma mistura de preocupação e desdém. Ficou um pouco irritado com os pensamentos de Sakura, esta certo que normalmente quando acabava de acordar, por esse método, a paciente ficava meio tonto e não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Porém este definitivamente não era o seu caso.

Apoiou o braço no chão ao lado do corpo, e impulsionou para levantar. Sentou-se no chão um pouco mais a frente da kunoishi. Lembrou-se do que havia acontecido para ter desmaiado.

"_Esses devem ser os efeitos colaterais que Tsunade-sama falou"_

Pensou Sasuke, ao lembrar do ocorrido para ter o feito desmaiar.

" _Que bom, ele já esta bem..."_

Virou-se e olhou para a kunoishi agachada perto de si. Percebeu nas vestes da mesma, o vestido social verde caia perfeitamente bem ao seu corpo, o cabelo estava um pouco desarrumado devido a possível luta, o rosto com alguns arranhões porém impecavelmente bonito, com os olhos verdes direcionados a ele, pensativa, nos lábios um sorriso mínimo, tentadores, muito tentadores.

Sasuke a estava observando minuciosamente, seus olhos estavam fixos nos lábios da rosada.

Podia colocar o seu plano em prática agora. O que será que ela faria, ou melhor pensaria se ele a beijasse agora? Correspondia, empurrava-o, ou quem sabe lhe desse um daqueles socos, o qual o faria voar longe e terminar de se ferrar. Bom, não tinha nada a perder, afinal quem não arrisca não petisca.

Sakura estava literalmente "boiando" pensando em coisas sem noção. A qual Sasuke não deu importância. Rapidamente colocou as mãos em sua fina cintura a puxando, fazendo a mesma cair sentada em seu colo.

Sakura assustou-se com o repentino ato dele. No momento não pensou nada, ficou paralisada no colo do moreno, instintivamente apoiou-se no peito de Sasuke.

Era agora ou nunca. O moreno colocou uma mão na nuca da rosada, a puxando vagarosamente. Fechou os olhos.

"_omg"_

Encostou os seus lábios frios nos quentes dela.

"_omg"_

Seu corpo tremeu.

"_omg, ele me beijou"_

E começaram movimentos leves, e suaves. Diferente de Kim Sakura era mais doce, o beijo era menos agressivo, e sem duvidas muito melhor. Era viciante, o qual o instigava e querer explorar cada vez mais aquela boca.

" _omg, eu beijei dois diferentes em menos de uma hora"_

Sasuke abriu os olhos, surpreso com a revelação da companheira. Então significa que Sakura tinha um ficante? Essa era nova.

"_O que eu estou fazendo? Eu não posso beijar ele, não, Sakura separa, anda"._

Sua mente estava em transe, sabia que beijar Sasuke era errado. Não queria se machucar novamente. E fora que não sabia exatamente o porque, mas as insinuações de Kim por sobre Sasuke a irritou um pouco.

- Vamos, os dois devem estar por aqui. – Falou uma voz bem conhecida para Sakura, porém estranha para Sasuke.

Assustada ao reconhecer o dono da voz Sakura separou-se bruscamente de Sasuke. Os dois olharam em direção as vozes. E lá estava Neji e Mochiko chegando pelas árvores. Neji estava com a roupa um pouco suja, e no rosto leves arranhões, porém assim como Sasuke seu chakra estava quase nulo. Mochiko estava em perfeito estado ao seu lado.

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo, Sakura levantou-se e seguiu em direção de Neji. Já saíra várias vezes em missão com ele sozinho ou ele e Sasuke em missões, e já exercia sua função de médica nin do time em qualquer situação.

- Tudo certo com você? – Perguntou referindo-se se ele tinha alguma lesão que fosse curada de imediato. O mesmo assentiu. Sakura estranhou um pouco, Neji e Sasuke eram do mesmo nível praticamente, era estranho o ultimo estar tão mais debilitado que o outro. Tinha suspeitas de que algo estava acontecendo a Sasuke.

- Certo, acho que podemos voltar para vila. – Olhou para Sasuke sentado no chão com os olhos fechados, por um breve momento lembrou-se de cenas que ocorreram um pouco antes dos outros chegarem, ignorou tais pensamentos.

"_Calma Sakura, você esta em missão. Não tecnicamente, porém não pode ficar com esses pensamentos, foi apenas um deslize, nunca mais vai se repetir_."

Sasuke ao ouvir tais pensamentos abriu os olhos, e olhou na direção da mesma discretamente pelo canto dos olhos.

- Vamos para vila. – Falou Mochiko pela primeira vez.

- Mochiko-kun, você poderia, por favor, pegar a kunoishi que lutei, creio que Tsunade-sama irá querer fazer uma autopsia. – Pediu Sakura ao amigo.

- Certo. – Respondeu, se aproximou dela, e sussurrou. – Depois precisamos conversar. – Deu selinho nela. Deixando a mesma muito sem graça, por ter sido beijada assim na frente de seus companheiros de time. Em seguida Mochiko saiu por entre as árvores à procura na ninja.

"_Nossa Mochiko-kun, desse jeito você me racha a cara"_ Olhou discretamente para Sasuke "_Imagina o que ele deve estar pensando agora_..." Mordeu os lábios em curiosidade. Foi tirada de seus devaneios pelo movimento de Neji.

O mesmo andou calmamente até o lado de Sasuke, que tentava inultimente se levantar. Apoiou um braço no ombro dele servindo de apoio. Viraram-se para Sakura.

- Vamos. – E saíram pulando rente os galhos em direção a Konoha.

Ao chegarem na entrada da vila. Sasuke soltou-se de Neji.

- Acho que já consigo andar sozinho. – Falou com a voz séria. – Obrigado.

"Ele realmente mudou, além de mais sociável, esta mais educado".

Ao ouvir tais pensamentos olhou carrancudo em direção da kunoishi rosada, porém não falou nada.

- Amanhã cedo, entregaremos o relatório da missão. – Indagou Neji. – Estou indo. – E sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando o Uchiha e a Haruno sozinhos.

Após o amigo sair, Sasuke começou a andar.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntou uma Sakura atônita não acreditando no que via.

Virou-se para ela com um olhar sarcástico.

- Para casa talvez. – Respondeu com desdém.

" _Mal educado, que se dane também_"

Fechou a cara em uma carranca visível, virou na direção contraria do moreno, que estava parado olhando a mesma.

Seu sub-consciente estava dividido, em um lado afirmava que deveria ir atrás dela, pois tinha sido muito rude com a mesma, porém o outro dizia para deixa-la, afinal ela nunca fizera falta para ele, porque agora faria? E fora aquela história do tal Mochiko. E ele não precisava dela para nada, não tinha pedido que a mesma fosse lá o salvar. Virou-se em direção a sua casa.

Olhou discretamente para trás, viu que o moreno se afastava, sentiu um aperto no coração, afinal o que era aquilo? Ela não precisa dele, nunca precisou. Esse sentimento que estava sentindo só podia ser de raiva, pela falta de consideração dele. Afinal, porque ele estava com raiva dela? Porque tratou-a daquele jeito tão frio? Custava falar um obrigado?

Sua mente estava repleta de perguntas não respondidas. Foi para casa, amanhã se acertaria com Mochiko.

O vento batia contra seu rosto alvo, seus cabelos negros balançavam de acordo com a intensidade do mesmo.

Seus passos eram o único barulho naquele lugar. Tão sombrio, triste. Sua mente viajava nos fatos que ocorreram horas atrás.

Finalmente chegou em frente a sua casa, a grande mansão no final do Distrito Uchiha. Abriu a porta, e entrou. Colocou seu colete em cima do sofá que tinha na sala, juntamente com sua mascara. Seguiu até o banheiro, e tomou um banho relaxante, e prazeroso em sua opinião.

Saiu do banheiro com uma calça de moletom preta apenas. Foi andando até a cozinha, pegou um copo de leite na geladeira, e sentou-se desleixado na cadeira que ali residia.

O silêncio do lugar foi interrompido. Não demorou muito a reconhecer quem era.

Não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia fechar os olhos de jeito nenhum. Seus pensamentos vagavam. Estava confusa, mais uma vez o amor a atacara. Aquele amor, aquele antigo amor por Sasuke. Será que estava renascendo?

- Não. – Falou determinada. Sentando-se na cama, colocando as pernas para fora.

Mas e aquele beijo? O que foi aquilo? Quais seriam as intenções de Sasuke? Eles estavam indo tão bem, como amigos. Apenas amigos. Mas não de uns dias para cá, ele mudara. Ou não.

Mesmo querendo não acreditar, ainda estava com um pé atrás com as palavras de Kim.

"_Pena que você não chegou um pouquinho antes, para saber o que aconteceu entre eu e o seu namoradinho."_

Será que ele seria capaz disso? Não duvidava. Por isso tinha medo de se apaixonar novamente por ele.

Por mais duro que seja, precisava admitir. Sasuke nunca será capaz de amar de verdade alguém. Já se machucou uma vez com ele, não queria repetir isso.

Ele só queria brincar com ela?

- Por que ele me beijou? – Sussurrou, colocou uma mão levemente nos lábios. – E por que eu gostei?

Precisava tirar essa história a limpo. Precisava saber as verdadeiras intenções de Uchiha Sasuke.

Levantou-se rapidamente da cama, tirou o pijama, e colocou uma calça juntamente com uma blusa branca de mangas compridas. Saiu de casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Condição.**

O silêncio do lugar foi interrompido. Não demorou muito a reconhecer quem era.

- O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou levantando-se.

Andava afoita pelas ruas de Konoha, não sabia exatamente o que deveria falar com Sasuke, porque o estava procurando.

- Sakura-chan. – Uma voz a despertou do transe. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. – Estou surpreso encontra-la aqui.

- Oi. – Falou meio desanimada, virou-se. – Mochiko-kun. – Sorriu.

Ele sorriu de volta. Colocou-se ao seu lado, e juntos andavam pelas ruas escuras.

- Acho que nós precisamos conversar. – Começou Mochiko. O corpo da rosada tremeu, infelizmente não podia fugir, algum dia teria que ter essa conversa, só não esperava que seria tão rápida.

- Sim. – Falou, tentando parecer calma. – Pode falar. – Se fez de desentendida, queria ver até que ponto Mochiko sabia.

- Sobre... – Parou, colocou as mãos nos braços da menina a fazendo se virar contra si. – Uchiha Sasuke.

- Oras, mas que menino nervoso. – Falou a mulher em uma voz hostil. Percebeu a posição de ataque do mesmo. – Calma, ambos estamos incapacitados de lutar agora. – O moreno relaxou a postura, era verdade, não poderia lutar. – Eu quero apenas conversar.

- Como você esta viva? – Perguntou direto o Uchiha.

- Hum, podemos dizer que tive um cúmplice de ultima hora. – Andou um pouco apreensiva até o balcão e encostou-se nesse. – Realmente eu fiquei em um estado lamentável.

"Aquele homem não poderia ter aparecido em hora melhor".

Sasuke fitou a mulher a sua frente. As roupas rasgadas, com cortes nas pernas e nos braços expostos. O rosto um pouco surrado. Porém seu chakra estava em um nível parecido com o seu, o que indicava que ela fora salva por alguém. Um médico para ser mais exato.

- Não esta diferente agora. – Cortou-a rude.

- Preciso admitir que aquela Haruno luta bem. – Sorriu de lado para ele.

- Sim. – Concordou Sasuke, sentou-se novamente na cadeira, apoiou as costas no parte de trás da cadeira, e olhou um ponto mais a frente pensativo.

"Ele é muito bonito. Esse corpo esta me deixando louca."

Sasuke olhou de esguelha para ela, a qual praticamente a comia com os olhos.

- Qual é o seu propósito aqui? – Perguntou sem delongas, estava cansado, queria ir dormir, de preferência sozinho.

- Eu sou a única que posso te ajudar. – Falou séria Kim.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, um pouco confuso.

- Ajudar em que? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Não se faça de desentendido. – Falou Kim, pouco à vontade. Trocou de posição.

"Eu sei que você pode me ouvir".

Sasuke de inicio ficou um pouco surpreso. Quem era aquela mulher? Como sabia desse seu dom temporário?

- Não preciso de ajuda. – Falou em uma tentativa de finalizar a conversa.

- Agora não. – Indagou a ninja em uma voz séria. – Mas vai precisar.

Kim desencostou-se do balcão andou sorrateiramente pela cozinha em direção ao Uchiha.

- Tenho uma proposta. – Murmurou, sentou-se na mesa. – Eu te ajudo, a se livrar disso. – Se referindo ao dom de ler mentes.

- Não preciso de ajuda. – Cortou-a. Afinal aquele dom até agora não o incomodara em nada especificamente.

- No futuro você precisará de mim. – Afastou-se do moreno. – E não sei se estarei disposta a ajudar. – Foi andando em direção a janela para sair. Parou.

- Espera. – Disse ele em uma voz fria. – Qual era a condição de você me ajudar?

- Ah sim. – Voltou-se para ele. – Saiba que não te ajudarei porque quero, na verdade eu te odeio por mim você morreria. – Cuspiu as palavras. – Mas, eu não ficaria satisfeita em te matar, igual você fez com o meu chefe. – Pausou. – Certo, a minha condição seria... – Se aproximou dele, e sussurrou. – Poder mata-la. – E desapareceu.

Sasuke ficou olhando para o local onde Kim estava. Seu olhar era meio atônito. Estava um pouco confuso. Ignorou um pouco tais pensamentos e resolveu ir dormir.

- E...o que você quer falar sobre ele? – Perguntou Sakura tentando parecer calma, pois na verdade seu coração estava a mil.

- Hum... – Mochiko suspirou. – Eu sei que nutre um sentimento mais forte por ele.

- N-não é isso, é por- Foi interrompida, por um "shii" e o indicador em seus lábios.

- Não tente negar Sakura. – Falou sorrateiro. Gentil. – Não tente enganar a si mesmo.

Sakura ficou sem fala, umedeceu seus lábios.

- Infelizmente não escolhemos a quem amar. – Continuou Mochiko. – Mesmo que esse amor seja ruim para nós. Mesmo que esse amor nos corrói por dentro, de uma maneira inexplicável.

Olhou para a rosada, a mesma estava em choque.

- Mas... – Hesitou Mochiko. – Eu estou disposto Sakura, se quiser eu posso te ajudar a esquece-lo.

Sakura estava sem fala, sem ação, não sabia ao certo o que agir em uma situação dessas.

- Acho que isso não é necessário Mochiko-kun. – Começou ela, com a voz mais calma. – Admito no passado eu gostava dele, mais agora as coisas mudaram eu cresci e amadureci.

- Acho que eu não devo mais interferir em sua vida. – Deslizou a mãos nos braços dela os puxando a altura do peito. – Mas, saiba que estou aqui, disposto a te ajudar.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu para ele.

- Para onde você estava indo? – Perguntou Mochiko soltando sua mãos.

- Ah... – "eu não posso falar que eu estava indo falar com o Sasuke, não depois dessa conversa". – Só ia dar uma volta mesmo. Mas acho que vou para casa, esta tarde, preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

- Ah sim. – Concordou. – Eu te acompanho.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Uma nova missão.**

Abrira os olhos lentamente, o sol a incomodava batendo contra seu rosto alvo. Colocou os braços na frente do rosto e levantou o tronco sentando-se na cama.

Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Mochiko na noite anterior a respeito de Sasuke, conseqüentemente sua cabeça doeu, era um assunto o tanto delicada, que com certeza a estava matando por dentro.

Levantou-se da cama, e andou calmamente até o banheiro, fez sua higiene matinal, entrou no Box, para um banho rápido. Depois de algum tempo saiu do banheiro e vestiu seu uniforme ninja. Seguiu rumo ao hospital.

Andava calmamente pelas ruas pouco movimentadas de Konoha.

-Sakura.

Deparou-se com um ninja extremamente conhecido. Seu antigo professor da academia ninja Iruka.

- Tsunade-sama, estava igual uma louca te procurando hoje... – Começou em uma voz monótona. – Você e Sasuke...Creio que seja uma nova missão.

- Ah, obrigado Iruka. – Agradeceu sorrindo. Logo o ninja sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Lembrou-se que faltava ainda algum tempo até o seu turno no hospital começar, resolveu então passar no Distrito Uchiha, e ver de uma vez por todas o que Tsunade queria.

Sasuke estava na cozinha de sua casa, encostado no balcão de mármore da pia, com uma xícara de xá nas mãos. Usava uma calça de moletom preta.

Percebeu um chakra conhecido se aproximar, porém não se moveu. Ficou curioso para saber o que a Haruno queria ali a essa hora da manhã.

- Sasuke-kun, vou entrar. – Ouviu a voz melodiosa vindo da sala. Não respondeu, afinal a menina já sabia onde ele estava.

Desapoiou-se da pia, e começou a lavar a xícara que usara, ficando de costas para porta que ligava a sala da cozinha.

"hm, só pode ser para me provocar"

Terminou de lavar a xícara e virou-se novamente de frente, encontrando Sakura apoiada no batente da porta com os braços cruzados contra o peito. Mordia levemente o lábio inferior, provavelmente nem percebera, mais não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha.

Sasuke andou em direção à mesma, porém passou direto chegando na sala, deitou no sofá, com os braços apoiados atrás da cabeça e olhou em direção a colega de time, esperando que a mesma começasse a falar o que queria.

- Hm, precisamos falar com Tsunade-sama. – Indagou a menina. – Acho que é uma nova missão. – Suspirou.

Tsunade estava em sua sala, o queixo apoiado nas mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa, os olhos castanhos fixos nos dois ninjas a sua frente.

- Pois bem. – Começou ela, levantando o rosto. – A missão de vocês vai ser na Vila da Grama. Ela é ultramente secreta, estamos com suspeitas de um possível ataque. – Fez uma pausa. – Vocês vão ter que agir disfarçados. – Levantou-se de sua cadeira, e andou até um armário, abriu-o e tirou algumas roupas. – Shizune comprou essas roupas para usarem. – Falou colocando a sacola em cima de sua mesa.

- E por que não usamos um Henge? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Não podemos subestimar o Kusakage Sakura. – Alertou a Hokage. – Vocês devem agir como se fossem aliados.

Os dois ouviam atentamente as instruções de Tsunade.

- Tem uma pessoa que vai com vocês. – Então a Hokage olhou em direção a porta, que logo abriu e revelou o ninja que os acompanharia na missão.

- Mochiko. – Exclamou Sakura surpresa ao ver o amigo parado ali. – Mas...

- Ohayo Sakura. – Cumprimentou o mesmo, interrompendo.

-...você não esta por conta do gennins da sua vila? - Continuou a pergunta.

- Sakura. – Começou Tsunade ao ver a antiga pupila intrigada. – Ele irá com vocês pois tem relações com o Kusakage, portanto será mais fácil as investigações, sem que suspeitem de Konoha.

- Ah.

- Certo, o líder da missão será você Sasuke. – Apontou para o moreno que estava calado desde então. – Partam o quanto antes.

- Hai. – Respondeu o moreno. – Daqui à uma hora no portão da vila.

A menina andava apressada pelas ruas cheias de Konoha, estava atrasada, provavelmente Sasuke e Mochiko já estavam a sua espera no portão da vila. Não demorou muito e chegou em seu destino, e como esperado ali estavam os dois, o silêncio reinava o lugar.

Sasuke estava encostado na enorme pilastra na entrada da vila, com o olhar distante. Usava o seu habitual kimono branco.

Em pé um pouco distante estava Mochiko. Usava um uniforme ninja preto.

- Sakura. – Cumprimentou Mochiko, assim que viu a rosada se aproximar.

- Yo. – Retribuiu com um sorriso. – Sasuke-kun. – Cumprimentou-o - Desculpa o atraso.

O moreno cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sem problemas. – Desencostou-se da pilastra. E a olhou. – Vamos?

E os três saíram floresta adentro.

Estava escuro, o vento estava forte, e bem frio. Os três ninjas pulavam entre as árvores em alta velocidade.

Durante toda a viagem não conversaram muito. De vez em quando Mochiko puxava assunto com Sakura, mas não durava muito a conversa.

- Acho que podemos passar a noite por aqui. – Falou Sasuke quebrando o silêncio, quando chegaram em um espaço aberto no meio das árvores.

Os outros dois concordaram, e desceram. Os meninos começaram a arrumar as barracas enquanto Sakura fazia a janta.

Após algum tempo os três estavam em volta de uma fogueira comendo.

Sakura e Mochiko conversavam sobre coisas diversas, enquanto Sasuke ficava calado.

- Posso começar com a vigia. – Falou Sakura, quando estavam decidindo quem iria vigiar, pois estavam fora dos limites de Konoha, era perigoso que aparecem inimigos.

- Se quiser eu posso ficar Sakura-chan. – Se prontificou Mochiko.

- Não, estou sem sono. – Inssistiu a Haruno. – Obrigado.

- Tem certeza? – Falou ele, levantando-se se aproximando da rosada.

Sasuke estava um olhou aquela cena, e sentiu raiva, daquele menino tão perto de Sakura.

- Ela não precisa de você. – Falou ríspido por impulso.

-Mochiko olhou de esguelha para o Uchiha que estava em pé não muito afastado com os braços cruzados e um olhar desafiador.

- Acho que você não foi chamado na conversa. – Virou-se para ele. – Uchiha. – Sustentou o seu olhar.

Sakura ao ver que o clima começava a ficar mais pesado, logo interfiriu, parou no meio dos dois.

- Hei, estamos em uma missão. – Indagou séria. – Por favor sem brigas vocês dois.

Ambos continuaram se encarando.

- Tudo bem então. – Concordou Mochiko cedendo. – Vou me deitar. – E seguiu em direção a uma das barracas e entrou.

"Era só o que me faltava... até o final da missão esses dois vão se matar"

Sakura subiu em uma árvore e sentou-se em um galho, olhou para baixo e observou o Uchiha sentado próximo a fogueira, apoiou a cabeça no tronco, fechou os olhos.

"Aah, estou com saudade do seu beijo Sasuke-kun".

- Sakura. – O que era essa voz? Abriu os olhos vagamente e observou o Uchiha a sua frente. Olhou a sua volta e percebeu que não estava mais na árvore.

- O que aconteceu? – Murmurou.

- Você pegou no sono, imprudência de sua parte. – Respondeu ríspido o Uchiha.

- Ah. – Tentou lembrar-se do que aconteceu, e realmente acabou mergulhando em seus pensamentos ali na árvore, provavelmente tinha cochilado. – Só estava descansando, se chegasse alguém eu escutaria. – Revidou.

O moreno a olhou com um sorriso torto, gostava desse jeito desafiador da rosada, a deixava mais...Atraente?

Aproximou-se vagarosamente da mesma agaixando-se na sua frente.

- Não era o que parecia. – Falou baixinho, bem perto de seu rosto. – Você nem sentiu quando eu te trouxe até aqui.

- Ah – Ficara sem resposta agora. Corou um pouco pela aproximação repentina do moreno.

Sakura observou-o. A franja caia sobre os olhos, o que o deixava muito bonito ao seu ver. Aqueles olhos negros tão penetrantes invadiam sua alma. O nariz perfeito, e os lábios...Donos de seus sonhos na noite passada. Queria sentir aquele gosto novamente. O gosto de Uchiha Sasuke. O moreno que sempre amou, desde pequena, mesmo querendo enganar seu coração sabia, que este pertencia apenas a ele, porém não ia admitir, não mais.

Aqueles lábios finos avermelhados, tão perto dos seus. Sua boca ficou seca, suplicava que Sasuke a molhasse.

Percebeu que o moreno se aproximava cada vez mais, de seu corpo.

Olhava para ela ali, tão linda. Os olhos verdes suplicantes por algo, que ele sabia o que era, afinal não era preciso ler os seus pensamentos, para saber o que ela queria.

A curva perfeita da sua boca, aqueles lábios que já provara outras vezes antes. Gosto de cerejas. Estava tentado a provar novamente.

Vagarosamente ajoelhou-se entre as suas pernas, foi se aproximando, levou uma mão até o rosto da rosada. E juntou seus lábios.

Apenas um toque, um mísero toque, com imensos sentimentos.

Aprofundou o beijo inserindo sua língua vagarosamente na boca de Sakura.

Ao perceber que o moreno queria aprofundar o beijo, concedeu. Ambos descobrindo cada pedacinho da boca um do outro. Aquele beijo cheio de sentimentos escondidos.

Separaram-se levemente ofegantes, com pequenos selinhos.

"Kami, estava com saudades desses lábios, quero mais um".

O moreno sorri de canto com o pensamento recente de sua parceira. Imaginou o que mesma faria para conseguir esse outro beijo. Esperaria por reação dela.

Fitaram-se por segundos. Até Sakura em um movimento rápido e preciso inverteu as posições, encostando o Uchiha onde estava. Ficando dessa vez ele o encurralado.

"Agora eu que mando querido"

Sasuke riu internamente com esse pensamento, nunca imaginaria que Sakura, a santa Haruno, tivesse certos pensamentos inadequados. Pensamentos que com certeza ela iria morrer se descobrisse que ele podia ouvir.

A rosada aproximou-se dele novamente, e juntou seus lábios, o que prontamente foi respondido pelo moreno, que colocou as mãos em sua cintura e a puxou, fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo, subiu a outra mão pelas costas dela e parou-a a nuca, a puxando contra si. Sakura colocou as mãos em seus cabelos, bagunçando-os.

Logo as mãos ficaram mais ousadas, a parte de cima do kimono branco de Sasuke estava caída sobre os braços, e mãos afoitas passavam por ali.

O Uchiha com uma mão boba por dentro da blusa colada que a Haruno usava, acariciava próximo a região do busto.

"Está ficando quente aqui"

"Kami, Sasuke que mão boba é essa?"

Não tão longe dali alguém os observava.

Sakura sentiu um aperto mais forte em sua cintura, a apertando de encontro ao corpo másculo de Sasuke. Seus pés não encostavam mais no chão. Estavam agora ambos em pé, estava suspensa pelo braço que rodeava sua fina cintura.

Sasuke separou os lábios, olhou para os lados.

- Tem alguém aqui. – Sussurrou Sakura ao perceber o que estava acontecendo.

O moreno a olhou e apenas assentiu, ainda com mão em sua cintura a colocou no chão. Ambos se olharam, instantaneamente o rosto de Sakura ficou vermelho, lembrando-se da cena de minutos antes.

Havia cortado totalmente o clima dos dois. Separaram-se totalmente quando ouviram passos se aproximarem. Era Mochiko.

- Acho que é a minha vez de vigiar. – Falou se fazendo de inocente, como se não soubesse o que acontecia ali antes de chegar.

- Hai. – Respondeu Sakura depois de um tempo. – Vamos dormir Sasuke-kun. – Virou-se para ele, reparou que o mesmo estava olhando para a mata. – O que foi? – Sussurrou.

Olhou para rosada na sua frente, com os olhos aflitos, nervosos, tímidos.

- Nada. – Respondeu simplesmente. – Vamos. – Ambos seguiram até a barraca.

No outro dia de manhã, eles arrumaram as coisas e logo voltaram a seguir viagem, estavam perto do destino.

Em um lugar perto da vila pararam para arrumar os disfarces.

- Vamos nos mudar aqui. – Falou Sasuke.

Depois de uns minutos, os três estavam já arrumados nos portões da vila da Grama.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. O meu amor por você. **

_Por amor, eu faço tudo._

Entraram na vila, cada um com o seu devido disfarce. Sem o hitaiate da vila de Konoha que os denunciariam. Cautelosos chegaram na sede onde o Kusakage ficava.

- Identificação. – Falou um guarda, os parando na entrada do lugar.

- Hatari Mochiko. – Indentificou-se. – Esses são meus companheiros de viagem, o Kusakage nos espera.

O guarda olhou-os e mandou-os segui-los.

"_Estranho, a guarda daqui é bem fraca."_

Passaram rapidamente pela vila que não estava muito cheia devido ao horário. Já era tarde, era provável que os habitantes estariam em sua próprias casas.

Não demoraram muito e eles chegaram em um lugar enorme, e muito bonito. Um imenso jardim na frente, e um pouco ao fundo uma construção que parecia mais um palácio de tão grande.

Seguiram o guarda e entraram no lugar. Por dentro era maior ainda, as janelas pareciam ser revestidas por ouro, cortinas vermelhas de seda.

Passaram por um extenso corredor, nas paredes vários quadros com fotos irreconhecíveis para eles. Ao final, pararam em frente a uma porta. A maior de todas. O guarda que os guiava bateu, e logo abriu a porta, entraram.

A sala era bem grande, uma enorme mesa no centro, com vários assentos em volta. Uma janela enorme atrás onde tinha a paisagem de toda a vila, semelhante a da sala da Hokage, em Konoha.

Sentado em uma cadeira na ponta, estava um homem não muito velho, com uma barba rala no rosto, seus olhos escuros mostravam certa arrogância.

- Kusakagi-sama. – Adiantou Mochiko, cumprimentando com um reverencia,

- Mochiko, a que devo essa visita inesperada.

- Trouxe alguns amigos que gostaria que o senhor conhecesse. – Respondeu sério.

Houve um tempo de silêncio, até ser quebrado pelo próprio Kusakagi.

- Pois bem.

Todos foram apresentados. Sakura conclui que o Kusakagi não passava de um bastardo realmente. Pelo modo que falava, que levava a vida.

- Ora ora, a que devo a honra de Uchiha Sasuke por aqui?

- Estou por motivos pessoais, creio que tenhamos algumas ambições em comum – Falou o Uchiha em um tom extremamente frio. Realmente muito convincente, Sakura até agora estava no apenas observando, logo chegará sua vez de se apresentar.

- Hm, ambições em comum? – Perguntou interessado fitando o Uchiha.

- Estão correndo os boatos de que a Vila da Grama estaria envolvida em um possível ataque contra Konoha. – Respondeu sério. O que poderia convencer até a própria Sakura de que ele estaria traindo a vila. Porém ela sabia que não era aquilo. Para seu alivio.

-Hmm... – Suspirou. – Certamente que precisarei de ajuda, creio que possa contar com o você Uchiha Sasuke. – Olhou para o moreno, recebendo uma concordância por parte do mesmo. – Porém, posso te garantir uma coisa... – Pausou, e olhou sério para os três. – Se caso queiram me trair, e os mato. – Terminou sério com sua voz cortante, pareceu não os abalar muito, afinal já estavam acostumados com coisas desse tipo. Porém precisavam manter o disfarce.

O Kusakagi estava com um ar entediado. Porém não deixou de perceber uma terceira pessoa naquela sala, a qual ainda não havia se identificado.

Olhou para única mulher do grupo. Certamente, ela era a melhor dos presentes. Passou os olhos lascivos por todo o corpo desenvolvido da menina, o que não passou despercebido por Sasuke, porém resolveu não ligar, afinal não podia negar, Sakura chamava atenção, sempre chamou.

- E a senhorita...

- Haruno Sakura.

- Sim...Sakura. – Murmurou para si mesmo, com os olhos um pouco vagos, como se aquele nome lhe fosse familiar, ou talvez muito importante. – Os seus motivos, são os mesmos do rapaz Uchiha, creio eu.

A mesma concordou.

- Hm. – Murmurou, talvez um pouco decepcionado. - Yushio mostrara os seus aposentos. – Concluiu.

- Sigam-me, por favor. – Falou uma mulher baixinha com cabelos pretos até os ombros.

Andaram novamente pelos corredores, observando a riqueza do lugar. Chegaram em um quarto. A mulher abriu a porta.

Era realmente enorme, como tudo naquele lugar. Ao fundo tinha enorme janela que tinha vista para o lindo jardim na frente do palácio. Era uma suíte.

Sakura estava sozinha no quarto, sentada sobre o fuuton, arrumando suas armas ninjas. Pensativa.

Não sabia mais o que queria. Uma hora queria Sasuke, outra hora não queria.

Era como se fosse a razão contra o coração. Não sabia se amava mesmo o moreno, ou se não passava de capricho de sua parte. Realmente estava em um tremendo de um "rolo" com ele.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Mochiko que entrara no quarto.

- Mochiko-kun. – Falou a rosada um pouco receosa de estar as sós com o mesmo. Corou involuntarimanete.

O moreno sorriu ao ver a bochecha rosada da menina, ela ficara extremamente linda. Aproximou-se um pouco, e sentou-se ao lado da mesma sobre o mesmo fuuton.

Sakura percebeu a aproximação, porém continuou arrumando suas armas, tentando não se importar com a mais recente companhia.

Não demorou muito e Sasuke chegou, estava um pouco suado, o que despertou a curiosidade de Sakura.

- Onde você estava Sasuke-kun? – Levantou-se seguindo até o mesmo, era uma boa desculpa para se afastar de Mochiko.

Ao se aproximar do Uchiha, percebeu um pequeno corte no seu rosto, involuntarimanete levou uma mão ao local, e deixou emanar o chakra esverdeado, desaparecendo de vez com o corte.

Percebeu o mesmo fechar os olhos, e relaxar a postura. Aproveitou a mão que estava no rosto dele, e fez um carinho com o polegar, em movimentos circulares.

- Eu estava com o Kusakagi. – Respondeu por fim abrindo os olhos, e fitando o rosto da rosada. Não podia negar, Sakura era linda.

O contato visual dos dois foi quebrado. Por Mochiko. Novamente. Que pigarreou.

Sasuke olhou para o lado, fitando o Hatari. Já estava ficando farto desse intrometido.

Realmente odiava aquele médico, esperava apenas uma oportunidade para quebrar a cara dele. E isso não iria demorar muito.

- Hoje a noite terá um festival... – Começou falando, ignorando Mochiko, olhando em um ponto qualquer. – Vamos fazer a vigilância. – Olhou para Mochiko. – O Kusakagi quer que você fique na sede da vila com ele, Sakura e eu ficaremos aos arredores. – Desviou o olhar. – Não devemos mostrar que somos ninjas.

A brisa gelada batia contra a pele clara do rosto da rosada. Fazendo-a estremecer. Já estava escurecendo precisava se arrumar para o festival.

Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Sasuke a tarde.

_Logo após acertar todos os detalhes de como seria a vigilância do festival, Mochiko saiu do quarto com a desculpa que iria falar com o Kusakagi, deixando Sasuke e Sakura a sós._

_O moreno andou devagar em direção a enorme janela do lugar e passou a fitar o jardim da casa._

_Sakura sentou-se sobre o fuuton, com o olhar um pouco distante._

"_Não agüento esse silêncio."_

"_Vamos Sasuke, tome iniciativa logo e venha conversar comigo"_

_Ao pensar tais coisas, um pouco aflita viu o Uchiha virar-se para si, assustou-se parecia até que ele lia seus pensamentos. Ignorou isso, afinal era absurda a idéia._

_Desviou o olhar de Sasuke até as roupas em cima do fuuton onde estava, passando a mão, talvez para disfarçar o nervosismo._

_Levantou-se de repente, precisaria enfrentar esse medo infantil. O olhou também. _

_Em um piscar de olhos ele estava bem mais perto. Muito perto. Sentiu uma mão em sua cintura, a apertando um pouco de uma maneira quase que muito possessiva. _

_Suou frio. Já sabia o que eu viria a seguir._

_Beijaram-se. _

_Sakura ofegou ao sentir as mãos de Sasuke tão possessiva em si. Era um carinho bom, era a doce perdição estar nos braços dele. Afinal a quem queria enganar quando falava que não gostava mais dele. A ela mesma. Nunca deixou de amar o moreno. _

_Quando tentava se enganar, ouvia a voz de Sasuke, via o seu rosto, sentia os seus lábios nos seus. E seu coração ficava confiante. Confiante naquele amor. Naquele amor que afinal nunca acabou._

Foi despertada de tais lembranças com o guarda que os levara a sala do Kusakagi que andava em sua direção. Endireitou a postura.

- Haruno Sakura. – Falou o guarda, atraindo a atenção da rosada. – Precisa ir a sala do Kusakagi.

- Hai. – E seguiu a sala do Kusakagi, afinal a missão em primeiro lugar. Poderia falar com Sasuke depois.

Não demorou muito e chegou no local onde fora mandada. Bateu na porta.

- Entre. – Abriu a porta e fitou o Kusakagi em pé. Antes que pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Sentiu sua visão ficar turva, foi perdendo os sentidos aos poucos. Seu corpo estava caindo. E tudo escureceu.

- Precisava mesmo falar com você Sasuke. – Falou Mochiko, chegando perto do moreno que estava sentado no parapeito da janela.

Sasuke olhou para o lado, fitando o Hatari. Já estava ficando farto desse intrometido. Porém poderia ser algo relacionado a missão, foi tolerante.

- Fale.

- Eu só quero avisar, que eu vi você e a Sakura hoje depois que eu sai do quarto.

O Uchiha olhou para ele com cara de desdém. E o que ele tinha a ver com isso?

- Se afaste dela. – Falou Mochiko sério, com uma voz rude. – é o primeiro e ultimo aviso.

Sasuke olhou abismado para ele. Quem esse médicozinho pensava que era? Se ele quisesse poderia mata-lo ali mesmo.

- E porque eu faria isso? – Sorriu de canto, de uma maneira provocativa.

- Porque você vai faze-la sofrer. Como sempre faz. – Sorriu confiante.

Sasuke desviou o olhar do mesmo fitando o jardim a sua frente. O que deixou Mochiko extremamente irritado por ser ignorado.

- Não vai me responder? – Agora sua voz era nervosa.

- A sua opinião não me interessa. – A voz cortante do Uchiha se fez presente no silêncio que se formava no lugar.

Mochiko ficou com raiva, odiava aquele Uchiha metido. Não tolerava a idéia de ele ter Sakura. A sua doce flor de cerejeira. Ela era só dele. Não deixaria que Uchiha Sasuke a fizesse sofrer novamente.

- Eu conheço meninos da sua laia Uchiha. Está na cara que quer se aproveitar da Sakura. Aproveitar de seus sentimentos. – Gritou. – Você é um traidor.

Em um acesso de raiva, Mochiko concentrou chakra em sua mão. Em forma de um bisturi (o jutsu que o Kabuto usa), e em um movimento rápido levou-o de encontro ao corpo do moreno a sua frente.

Sasuke em reflexo ao ataque desviou, saindo da janela, porém fez um pequeno corte em seu rosto, o que sangrou imediatamente.

Levou a mão até o próprio rosto, ao sentir uma ardência no lugar. Passou de leve o dedo em cima do corte, e olhou o sangue na ponta de seus dedos.

Sasuke fechou a cara, aquele Hatari era bem abusado para seu gosto.

Sabia que não podia perder a cabeça e ataca-lo, como capitão do time. Mas agora realmente sua paciência havia se esgotado.

Fechou o punho e levou-o de encontro à face do médico a sua frente. Em um soco certeiro, que o fez voar para o outro lado do quarto. Caindo sobre o fuuton.

-Não que eu deva satisfações a você. – Falou frio Sasuke. – Mas eu não faço nada com a Sakura que ela não queira. – Foi andando devagar até o mesmo, abaixou-se e pegou-o pelo colarinho. – Então, acho melhor você não se intrometer. – Socou-o na barriga, fazendo Mochiko cuspir uma quantidade considerável de sangue.

Soltou-o, de repente.

"_É hoje o festival"_

"_Mãe, compra essa boneca para mim"_

"_Como será que eu falo com ele agora?"_

Vários pensamentos inundaram sua mente. Igual a ultima vez quando estava voltando da missão com Neji.

Fechou os olhos, se afastando de Mochiko com alguns passos hesitantes para trás.

Mochiko ao perceber a brecha do moreno, rapidamente levantou-se e novamente com o punho com chakra acumulado levou de encontro ao rosto contorcido de Sasuke.

Antes que o soco o acertasse ele parou, seus olhos de uma feição vitoriosa se transformou em medo. Terror.

Antes de tudo ficar escuro sentiu os olhos vermelhos a sua frente. E três virgulas pretas girarem. Sasuke mergulhou na mente de Mochiko vendo suas lembranças.

Estava tudo escuro, uma floresta. Parecia que havia acontecido uma luta recente por ali. Árvores destruídas, rochas quebradas, e o solo estava com algumas crateras.

_Andou, e encontrou uma kunoishi jogada no chão, suas roupas rasgadas. Abaixou-se e a curou._

Sasuke reconheceu aquele lugar, e aquela Kunoishi, era Kim, na floresta perto de Konoha.

_A sala era escura algumas vozes se sobressaíam. Porém não conseguiu ver o rosto das pessoas presentes ali._

_- Eu te curei. – Aquela voz. Reconheceu, sendo a de Mochiko. – Agora preciso que você me ajude._

_- Não pedi para me curar._

_- Creio que ira se interessar. – Falou o Hatari com uma voz irônica. – Me ajudar a capturar Haruno Sakura._

Os olhos de Sasuke ferveram de puro ódio, sabia que Mochiko era um traidor. A cena mudou, agora era em um lugar mais conhecido. A sala do Kusakagi.

_Mochiko estava sentado de frente ao homem robusto, líder da Vila da Grama._

_- Hoje à tarde...Irei captura-la._

A cena mudou novamente, dessa fez para Mochiko sozinho. Perto da porta do quarto, onde ambos estavam agora.

_- Pelo meu amor por você Sakura. – Fechou os dedos, em forma de punho. – Você não ficará com Uchiha Sasuke._

Os olhos de Sasuke voltaram a cor dos ônix novamente, porém agora estavam amedrontados. Largou Mochiko no chão, e rapidamente saiu do quarto em direção ao posto de Sakura.


End file.
